Daddy's little girl
by storyteller92
Summary: A marriage torn apart and destroyed by misgiudance and trust...but what about the little girl? She was daddy's little girl through and through.Anguish and tears are her face. Songfic off of Frankie J's song Daddy's little girl.


1Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the song Daddy's little girl. I am not making any money off of this obviously this is only for entertainment.

Ummm. Okay I was having writers block and couldn't punch out another chapter for ' The war to Come' or 'Wormtails Betrayal' so I heard the song and thought it would be a great opportunity to show the future (possible) relationship for Harry and Ginny

Writing a songfic is seriously no joke, it took me about 2 ½ hours to write it

Ah, please note this is my first songfic (probably my last unless I get some inspiration from another song.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_He drops his suitcase by the door _

_she knows her Daddy won't be back anymore_

" Get the hell out!" Ginny cried out

"Leave me alone Ginerva!" Harry yelled out. He pushes past her , suitcase in hand.

Laura ran after him and cried out " Daddy, please, don't go!"

"No, Laura, Stop! Leave him," Ginny commanded and roughly grabbed her by the shoulders

_she drags her feet across the floor_

_trying to hold back time to keep him holding on_

_she says Daddy Daddy don't leave _

_I'll do anything to keep you right here with me can't you see how much I need you_

_Daddy Daddy don't leave mommy's saying things she don't mean she don't know what's she's talking about_

_somebody hear me out._

Laura stood crying as she watched her parents yelling at each other.

"Ginny, I mean it just leave me the hell alone!" Harry yelled at Ginny

"Well if you would just, bloody well, tell me I wouldn't have to keep bothering you!" Ginny yelled back.

Harry, roughly, put up a hand to silence her. Ginny slapped his hand down "Don't you dare," she cried out her brown eyes glistening with tears." Don't tell me to be quiet!" She shouted at him angrily.

"What the bloody hell is your problem Ginerva?" Harry asked angrily. His green eyes reflected his anger.

"I don't have problem Harry, you do, Where were you today?" Ginny asked him through gritted teeth.

"I told you already, I worked late," Harry answered tersely.

"Oh, don't give me that bullcrap! Harry if you were working we wouldn't be in this situation!" She yelled out.

"Yes we would, because you have gone completely mental!" Harry shouted and, Ginny in a move of rage smacked him with a loud 'thwack' in the face.

Laura screamed out loud, "Stop! Please! Mommy stop!" her brilliant green eyes wet with tears.

Harry wordlessly pushed past Ginny, and into their bedroom and calmly closed it.

Ginny looked after him with no remorse. She quietly went to the kitchen.

Laura looked between the two opposite rooms and sobbed. "What's wrong? What did I do wrong? Daddy... Daddy" she called, but heard no response behind the perfectly white door, and cried herself to sleep in that very spot.

Later that night Harry crept out of the bedroom and then saw Laura, curled up, and fitfully sleeping on the rug. Her flaming red hair was the only light source in the darkness, reflecting the light of the shining moon that streamed through the window.. He walked over to her and very gently picked her up. He walked past the kitchen and saw Ginny siting at the table with quite a few empty bottles of liquor. Harry shook his head slightly at the sight but continued on his way, and took Laura into her room. He was about to lay her down when she moved and woke up. She looked up at his face. She smiled, Harry smiled back.

"I love you Daddy," she whispered

" I love you too," Harry answered " Go back to sleep" He said. Obediently her eyes fluttered shut. "That's my girl," he whispered into her ear and gently laid her down in her bed. He tucked her in and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

_Father listen tell him he's got a home and don't have to go_

_Father save me I would do anything in re turn I'll clean my room try hard in school I'll be good I promise you _

_Father Father I pray to you_

Laura woke up the next morning and jumped out of bed and ran out of her room. She was scared, "Daddy?"she called out. A she bounded to his bedroom. She pushed it open and saw her mother in the bed, fast asleep, not her father. She ran out and ran into the living room and saw her father asleep in the armchair.

She ran to him and climbed up on his lap waking him up in the process.

"Huh? Whaaa?" Harry asked waking up groggily. He opened his eyes and saw Laura sitting in his lap. "Laura?"

"Morning Daddy," she answered with a smile. He smiled back and gave her small kiss on the cheek.

"How are you this morning?" he asked her.

Laura didn't immediately answer. Her eyes were fixed across the room. "What's that?" she asked.

Harry looked to where she was staring and saw his packed trunk. " Well sweetie, I'm going on a trip," Harry answered her, trying to sound cheerful.

"What kind of trip?" she asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

"A permanent trip," Harry answered.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Yes," He answered not wanting to look at her. Laura's eyes slowly filled with tears.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" she choked out.

"No, no, no, It's not your fault sweetie, Don't even think that," Harry said, softly wiping away her tears carefully.

She grabbed him and cried into his shirt. "Please, Daddy, I promise, I'll be good, just don't leave," Laura said. She jumped off her fathers lap and ran into her bedroom. She came back with a few papers in her hand. "Look. Daddy, look! You see I've been trying really hard," she thrust the papers into his hands.

Harry looked at them, Laura's messy writing covered the page and at the top a small note from her teacher, 'Well done!', it exclaimed. Her tests, and tries at writing her full name, Laura Marta Potter.

"You see, and look, come look Daddy," Laura said pulling him by the hand and leading him to her room, "See it's clean. Look nothing under the bed," She showed him her closet and desk and drawers, really every square inch of her spotless room. "See, I've been trying," she pleaded.

_now she hasn't slept in weeks_

_she don't wanna close her eyes cause she's scared that you'll leave_

Laura lay awake that night listening to her mother's snoring and her father's deep breathing. She hardly dared to blink for fear of falling asleep. She lay in her bed letting numbness overcome her small body. She relived the moments of her day.

"Daddy," she whispered. She knew in her heart that if ever she had to chose between her parents then she would pick her father. She loved him too much to let him go.

_they've tried just about everything_

_its getting harder now for him to breathe_

_and she say's Daddy Daddy don't leave, I'll do anything to keep you right here with me can't _

_you see how much I need you. Daddy Daddy don't leave doctors are saying thing s they don't meanthey don't know what they talking about somebody here me out_

"So tell me about your day," Ginny demanded Harry

"It was alright, It could've been worse," Harry answered, taking a bite of his chicken.

"Is that all I get?" Ginny asked, in a cold voice.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking up at her.

"Harry, you know what the doctor said, we need to share," Ginny answered indicating at herself and Harry.

Laura watched this exchange from her place between both her parents. She let out a heavy sigh. She got up and left the table, and the sounds of their angry voices

A few days later she and her parents went to see their counselor again.

"It seems to me that the problem lies with in mostly you Harry," He said. Harry stared at him incredulously."I feel that your past relationships may have not been able to fully leave you with closure. So, it seems that your mental capability is slipping. This is demonstrated by your incapability to share your innermost feelings to those you love," He finished. Harry was silent. Ginny had a smug look playing across her features. " I fear that, perhaps, you may not even know what 'Love' in a sense is, because you've never before felt what it was, and now that you've found it, you seem incapable of keeping it."

Laura was completely angry. This man was supposed to help them! Help her keep her Daddy! Not make want to leave more than he did already. This doctor had no idea! No idea!

"Don't listen to him Daddy! He doesn't know what he's talking about!" she pleaded.

"Laura!" Ginny said, shocked.

"Leave me alone Mum!" Laura cried out angrily. She had tears of frustration beginning to brim in her eyes.

The counselor said nothing. " Please, if were all done, take this small fiasco to your home not my office," he said getting up.

The Potters left the office and went home.

_father listen tell him he's got home and don't gotta go,_

_father save you I would do anything in return I'll clean my room try hard in school, I'll be good I promise you_

_Father Father I pray to you _

_please don't let him go I'm begging you so, gotta open his eyes need a little more tyimew to tell him I love more than anything in the world_

_its Daddys little girl _

"Daddy, please, I promise, I won't do anything bad ever again I promise!" Laura repeated to her father over and over again.

Harry looked at her tenderly, "Yes, I know, and I need you to keep doing that," He said to her. He walked to his closet and took out his trunk. This was the third time Laura had seen it out in the past four months.

Harry took out his wand and with a small 'whoosh' all of his possessions neatly folded themselves and placed themselves neatly into his trunk.

_Father Father listen tell him that he's gotta home and he don't have to go father, safety I will do anything in return I'll clean my room try hard in school. I'll be good I promise you Father Father _

Laura watched, silent tears running down her cheeks. Harry, stowed his miniaturized trunks into his pocket, and took his cloak off of the hook where it stood.

"Daddy, please can I come with you?" She begged.

Harry looked at her tenderly. He shook his head and took Laura into his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder. She filled her nostrils with his scent. The smell of pine stung her nose, she inhaled deeply, what she knew, very well, might be the last time in this house.

Harry set her down on her bed. "Laura, this is not your fault. Do you understand, never, ever listen to anyone that tells you so. Do you understand me?" Harry's green eyes stared into Laura's green eyes. Laura was terrified.

"No!" she threw her arms around him and sobbed angrily into him. She hated this! No! She would not let him go!

"Laura," Harry murmured. "Laura, remember, I love you."

"I love you too, daddy," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I need you to be strong, okay. I promise it will be even better this way," He said gently untangling himself from the four year old.

Laura's sobs subsided, and she said nothing. She watched him leave. She knew this would be the last time she saw, him set foot in this house.

And now he was gone. Laura listened to the sounds of running water, from the bathroom. Her mother. Laura at this moment loathed her mother with every fiber in her small body.

Ginny came in a few minutes later her eyes all red and blotchy. "It's okay sweetheart, we'll be okay," Ginny tried to give her a hug, but Laura turned away from her.

"I hate you Mum!" She cried out and left the room slamming the door behind her. She threw herself into the bathroom, sobbing, curled up in the tub. She cried and sobbed and screamed until she was hoarse. She would always hate this. Hate this day.

_She was Daddy's little girl._

**FIN**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

yeah, not my best work but please tell me what you think, any criticism is accepted and flames are welcome 100


End file.
